Virtualization is the process of creating a software-based (or virtual) representation of something rather than a physical one. Virtualization can apply to applications, servers, storage, and networks and is the single most effective way to reduce Information Technology (IT) expenses while boosting efficiency and agility for all size businesses. Virtualized networks, such as secured software-defined data centers (SDDCs), abstract networking from the underlying hardware and may attach networking and security policies to their associated workloads. With virtualized networks, applications and data can reside and be accessible anywhere.
Data-path performance of virtualized networks with respect to communications between virtualized entities within the virtualized networks, e.g., virtual machines (VMs), is an important aspect for users of the virtualized networks. Such data-path performance depends not only on the underlying hardware components of the virtualized networks, but also on software processes that are handling various aspects of the communications within the virtualized networks, including encryption and decryption processes to provide secure environment for secured SDDCs. Some of these software processes may have settings or options, which may affect the data-path performance of virtualized networks.